Fate & Destiny
by sagacity
Summary: New generation. New destiny. New tale. *Chapter One uploaded*
1. Prologue

Fate & Destiny  
  
By sagacity  
  
My email: cs_smile@yahoo.com.hk  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from FF8 belong to Squaresoft. Original characters, of course, belong to me. So please do not take my characters without my permission.  
  
A/N: This is only the prologue, so it's kinda short... anyway give me some feedback please. R&R. The story rotates around the daughter of Squall, Leanne Leonhart. New characters will be introduced later.  
  
Prologue  
  
At the innermost core of all loneliness is a deep and powerful yearning for union with one's lost self. ~~~~ Brendan Francis  
  
Leanne Leonhart charged forward as she raised her Demi Gunblade and slashed fiercely at the dinosaur which stood before her. The T-Rex roared with pain as crimson blood poured out of its new wound. Panting, Leanne retreated since she too was seriously injured. She desperately searched through her items while the monster was still crying in pain, but she discovered that she did not even have a potion.  
  
"Damn it!" Leanne cried hysterically. The T-Rex was in rage-- it gave a deep groan, and whipped Leanne with its enormous tail. Leanne's back ached as she bumped onto a tree trunk. Leanne could not subdue the sharp pain on her right-hand as she tried to raise her gunblade... she shrieked. In respond to the cry, the T-Rex roared, its saliva pouring out like a waterfall as it figured out the location of its prey.  
  
Blank. Leanne's mind was blank, and the seconds were ticking past. This is the end... Her turquoise blue eyes revealing her inner fear.  
  
"Cure!" cried a mature voice from nowhere. Instantly, a glow of light surrounded Leanne, followed by clusters of stardust falling from the midair. Without even noticing who had cured her, Leanne bounced up spontaneously and began her limit break.  
  
"Doomsday!" screamed Leanne, raising her left-hand high up while a ball of black material with strands of blue static formed. The black material flew towards the T-Rex and reducing its HP to 3/4. Without losing a second, the teenager charged forward giving the helpless monster a few slashes on the head. With a loud thump, the corpse fell to the ground and gradually disappeared.  
  
Sighing with relief, Leanne checked her Battle Meter. 330 monsters... not bad... 20 more to go in order to participate in the SeeD exam. Leanne had never thought of choosing one of those stupid bite bugs in the Acauld Plains, since it was not at all challenging, besides, she always considered that battling wasn't at all for exams only, it was for upgrading oneself's ability. She would never dream of herself wasting her time in monsters with low experience and ability points.  
  
At a second thought, Leanne gave herself a deep frown. Why are you so incapable? Can't even defeat a T-Rex huh? She turned around, looking at the creature that had helped her just in time.  
  
"Thanks Angelica, but..." said Leanne.  
  
"No... please don't consider it as an insult," Angelica interrupted, wagging her tail just like any other dog would have when it saw its beloved mistress, "Leanne, you must learn how to fight in a team." Angelica went near to Leanne and began to lick her wounded hand.  
  
"A team? You must be joking, how many times have I told you that all the people in this Garden are hypocrites?" Leanne yelled, "Do you understand what I've been through?" Enraged, Leanne pounced the soft grass hardly and pushed her pet away from herself. The girl picked up her weapon and headed to the entrance of the training centre. I should as well take a good rest... She applied extra force on her forearm, hoping that the blood would soon clot. Thank Hyne the school faculty did not notice my entrance...  
  
"Why can't this little girl ever learn from her father or mother?" sighed the bitch, shaking her head. Following the unsteady silhouette of her mistress, she also left the training centre quietly behind.  
  
A/N: How do you feel? Like or dislike, it doesn't matter, I just want some feedback for improvement. Comment on my writing skills, plots etc are all welcome. Just say sth, k?  
  
Btw, Angelica is the daughter of Angelo (Rinoa's dog) and the reason why she can talk will be explained in later chapters. 


	2. Chapter One

Fate & Destiny  
  
by sagacity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The elegant trogons sang merrily on the treetop, composing a new song to welcome the coming of a new day. The early spring breeze was pleasantly brisk, bringing the symphony of nature to everywhere it blew. Leanne brushed a strand of her jet black hair from her face and strode along the corridor with a few books under her arms. She admired the calmness in which the peaceful surroundings had given her. No shouts. No laughter. Only the music from the birds. Although this was the peace which she had longed for, Leanne knew that she could not waste anymore time. It was a new semester, and she must settle herself down before homeroom starts.  
  
"Good morning, Ms Leonhart," greeted a girl who was walking towards Leanne. Leanne struck her own forehead with her free hand. Oh no... not again. Immediately, a group of pupils gathered around Leanne as she entered the lobby of Balamb Garden.  
  
"Ms Leonhart, let me help you with your books," said a stout-looking boy.  
  
"I'll help you with your gunblade," cried another.  
  
Leanne ignored the crowd, shuffling away from them in throttle speed. This phenomenon was indeed not surprising, it actually occurred everyday in Balamb Garden. Every single day in the life of Leanne Leonhart, she was surrounded by fame and support. You couldn't imagine just how annoyed Leanne was when she had to deal with the same situation every day without any improvement.  
  
* * *  
  
Sighing out loud, Leanne finally reached her classroom. She checked her wristwatch, 7:30... pretty early... she could not help smiling to herself as she chose a seat from the boundless classroom. Yes... boundless is the only adjective that can describe the classroom in Balamb Garden. It was spacious, even for a capacity of forty students. Leanne descended her textbooks onto the table next to her computer. Just as she was taking out a towel to mop her dusty desk, a voice from behind startled her.  
  
"Ms Leonhart, I should do this for you," smiled a girl, cleaning Leanne's table with a piece of handkerchief. Leanne did not appear to appreciate a bit, as she shoved the girl's hand off her table and began to wipe the surface of her desk again. Although she did not even said a word, the message was clear--- Mind your own business.  
  
* * *  
  
Dex Kinneas swayed rhythmically as he listened to his MD player. He jogged this way and that when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dex lowered his earphones and he glanced up.  
  
"What do ya want, Ross? I'm too busy to mess around with you now," Dex cried, waving off his friend.  
  
"Stop pretending to be cool, dude. Look at those girls behind the benches. They are drooling over you now," muttered Ross Ellebe. He was ever so disturb when he saw all the dreamy faces of the girls. Maybe that's out of his envious of Dex's popularity. Despite that, Dex and Ross were best friends and they were known as the best partners-in-crime in the whole Garden.  
  
"So what do you want?" Dex asked as he folded his arms. He stretched his legs and placed them on his table with a loud thump. Dex tilted his head towards Ross, apparently with an irritated look on his face. The girls squeezed themselves into cuddle, and gave a soft scream of admiration.  
  
"Dex, enough of this," said Ross, "you see that thing over there?" Ross pointed at the tall, slim figure behind Dex.  
  
"Leanne Leonhart, the daughter of the commander. So what's wrong?" asked Dex as he turned back to Ross.  
  
Ross smirked.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter is too short. Basically, for the first few chapters, the story will be as short as that, because I would like to introduce the main characters before I begin the main plot. Yes I've got a plot... well... yes... I think so at least. I must apologize if I make any grammatical mistakes, I would be grateful if you tell me that actually. You can do so by either reviewing my fic or sending me an email: [1]cs_smile@yahoo.com.hk  
  
I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do Pls review. I would like to have some feedback.  
  
Thx.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:cs_smile@yahoo.com.hk 


End file.
